In the related art, a correction device is known which mounts a component onto a board using soldering, performs inspection, and, when it is determined that the inspection results are unsatisfactory, the correction device corrects the unsatisfactory location. For example, PTL 1 discloses a correction device which is provided with a board conveyance section which conveys the board in which the inspection results are determined to be unsatisfactory to a correction position, and a correction head which moves at the correction position due to an XY robot and performs correction work, in which the correction head sucks a correction target component using a suction nozzle connected to a vacuum source to remove the correction target component from the board while heating connection terminals of the correction target component using a laser beam.    PTL 1. JP-A-5-235536